Conventional voltage regulators typically include a bank of one or more output capacitors to store energy to store an output voltage that is produced to power a load. In general, as is well known, the inclusion of the bank of one or more output capacitors in a power supply helps to stabilize the output voltage. For example, the output capacitors can perform functions such as reduce unwanted ripple voltage; quickly source current during transient conditions when a respective load instantaneously consumes more current; quickly sink current during transient conditions when a respective load instantaneously consumes less current; and so on.
Unfortunately, the amount of capacitance associated with respective output capacitors of a power supply circuitry can vary over time. For example, effects of aging can reduce the ability of the output capacitors to store energy and therefore reduce its overall capacitance. Additionally, capacitors may be added or removed from an output capacitor bank of a power supply, causing the output capacitance of the power supply circuitry to change. Moreover, in certain instances, a precise capacitance of an output capacitor bank may not be known due to capacitor part variations from one part to another.